


Overture

by Beeba



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peter is a crybaby, Peter is kind of an Airhead, Shy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeba/pseuds/Beeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Peter. Can we talk?”</p><p>Peter felt his stomach lurch at the combination of words. Talk? What did they need to talk about? Not to mention the fact that Wade had called his boyfriend by his government name. Where were the nicknames? Where was ‘baby boy’?<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Peter fears the worst when Wade pulls him to the side for a talk.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

Peter was absolutely spent. After a long day of breathing in J.J.’s cigar smoke and dealing with Eddie Brock’s bullshit, the only thing the hero wanted to do was dive face first into his boyfriend’s chest and stay there for the next eight hours until it was time to return back to work the next morning. The photographer sluggishly carried himself up the steps of his apartment building with an excessively overdramatic groan, his large camera still wrapped around his neck, until he made it to his floor. Once he finally stepped up to his apartment, Peter inserted the apartment key and let the old cracked door swing open, keeping his tired eyes on the old, decrepit floor beneath him.

“I’m home…” Peter grumbled quietly, letting the door creak to a close behind him. Peter stood by the door for a moment, the apartment in complete silence, before he finally looked up from the floor to see Wade sitting on the couch with his eyes to the floor and his hands folded, almost if he were in a complete daze.

Peter took another step forward.

“Wade?” he murmured quietly, almost feeling a little nervous. Wade had never been so quiet when Peter came back from work. He was always cheerful and happy and affectionate. But today he was just, sitting there. Quietly. Distractedly.

Wade managed to look up at Peter after some time, the expression on the mercenary’s face so indescribable that the brunette couldn’t help but frown.

“Hey, Peter. Can we talk?”

Peter felt his stomach lurch at the combination of words. Talk? What did they need to talk about? Not to mention the fact that Wade had called his boyfriend by his government name. Where were the nicknames? Where was ‘baby boy’?

And more importantly, what the hell was that look on his face? The two men had been dating for at least a year now, and have lived together in the apartment for half that time, yet Peter had never seen that look before. What was it for? What did it mean?

“S-sure…” Peter struggled to say before slowly stepping over to his boyfriend and taking a seat on the couch beside him.

Once again, the room was filled with an uncomfortable silent, only increasing Peter’s concerns. Out of sheer curiosity, Peter glanced up at the quiet mercenary, only to spot his blue eyes locked onto the brunette’s face, that same mysterious look plastered on his face

“What is it?” Peter croaked, his eyes quickly returning to the wood floor beneath his feet.

“Well…” Wade began, but cut himself short with a deep, despairing sigh that made the hero’s heart throb painfully under his ribs. This couldn’t be good…

“It’s just that, we’ve been together for a long time, you know? And it’s been great. Really. Like, being with you has been the highlight of my shitty excuse for a life, but…” Wade sighed again.

“…but?” Peter pushed on quietly, though, he wasn’t exactly sure that he wanted to continue listening to Wade’s words. It wasn’t like Peter couldn’t fill in the rest of the blanks. He wasn’t stupid. Wade’s uncharacteristic behavior, it was indicative of someone who was _tired_. Someone who was ready to…to… _move on_. And it was scaring the hell out of Peter.

Wade continued to quietly spew his unsavory words.

“But sometimes when we’re together…it just feel like it’s…I dunno…not enough. I want more. Ya know…?”

Peter lied and gave the mercenary a small nod. The last thing Peter knew was what the hell Wade was talking about. Was Wade saying that he wasn’t happy? Peter was happy. Peter was very happy with their relationship. Sure, things were rocky sometimes, but no matter what happened, the two men would always work it out. They _always_ worked it out!

So why did things feel different now?

“I’ve thought a lot about this. Which is honestly an accomplishment in itself. Just…listen. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you. But this…what we have now…I want-”

“…no way…” Peter suddenly muttered, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes, unable to hear another word of it. It was just as he feared. Wade must have been moving on. Wade was trying to _dump_ him!

But Peter wouldn’t dare let it happen. He _couldn’t_ let it happen. Peter was sick and tired of being the one brokenhearted. Mary Jane had dumped him. Gwen Stacy had dumped him. Wade Wilson would not be his third heartbreak. No. No way in hell.

Peter took a deep breath, shot his eyes open, and stood from the couch. With his fists balled to his sides and his furious brown eyes ready to flood with tears, Peter glared at the mercenary and quickly went on the defensive.

“After everything I had to put up with because of you, you think you can just…!” Peter broke off his short rant with a huff, covering his angry eyes with a hand when his angry face quickly shifted to one filled with anguish. Peter quickly turned away.

“I loved you…” he quietly cried out, not quite sure where that weak, high pitch whine had suddenly come from. “You said you loved me…”

“I _do_ love you” Wade insisted, standing up from the sofa and stepping around the hero to face him once more. But Peter, too ashamed with himself, would do everything in his power to avoid looking in his direction.

“Then why are you dumping me, huh?! What did I do wrong?!”

“ _Dumping_ you?” Wade scoffed, the response doing nothing but prompting more tears to leak from the other’s face. A _scoff_? Really? Did Wade think breaking Peter’s heart was _funny_?

Wade continued to laugh at the crying male as he reached out and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close until the brunette’s tear covered face was pressed securely against his chest. Peter shut his eyes and whined, but let himself be held by the other man.

What else could he do? Peter was _hurting_. And being embraced this way, being touched and coddled by the one he loved, it was the only source of comfort he could find. And he absolutely hated it.

But there Wade was, holding onto him tightly, gently stroking the unkempt hair sitting on the top of his head, hushing Peter’s shameful cries that threatened to disturb their neighbors.

“Come on, baby boy. Shh. Why the hell would I dump you?” Wade said quietly, earning a disgruntled huff from the upset hero. “Have you seen this lately?” he asked, motioning his hands to his unmasked face. “You’re the only one that can stomach being around this shit.”

But Peter only shook his head, unable to dispel Wade’s lies with words, not trusting his strained and broken voice. Instead, Peter released the weak, pitiful sobbing that clogged his voice and muffled the sound using Wade’s chest.

“Y-you’re not…leaving me?” he hero managed to force out through the sobs after some time, completely hating his whiny voice, and hating the fact that he was ready to essentially beg for his boyfriend to stay if it came to that point.

“No, I’m not. I’d never leave you. Please, baby boy. This is silly. I mean, deep down I was kinda hoping you’d cry, but in a happy, more ‘what took you so long, dumbass’ kind of cry...” Wade chuckled in response.

Peter furrowed his brow, hating the fact that Wade still found Peter’s suffering amusing. The idiot was so annoying, so childish, but he loved him. He wanted to be with him. He didn’t want to move on. He wanted to be with him, forever, despite the sharp pain in his heart and his tumbling stomach that Wade was responsible for.

The hero glanced up at the mercenary’s unmasked face, loathing the stupid grin that plagued his scarred mouth. Before the hero could burst into another fit of tears again, he gasped, watching as the mercenary suddenly leaned in close to the brunette’s face until their lips connected.

At first, Peter remained perfectly still, too shocked by the sudden smothering of his lips to do much of anything. Wade kept a tight hold on the hero’s hips while his free hand continued to caress and pet on his wild hair. Peter blinked, letting a few final tears fall down his cheeks before slowly closing his eyes and letting himself fall deeper into his boyfriend’s seduction, reaching up to grasp onto the other’s shirt while pressing his body and his lips closer into Wade’s.

“I love you” Wade breathed out when the mercenary temporarily broke their kiss, but smashing their lips together once more at the sound of Peter’s whimpering, effectively silencing it. Despite the way Peter felt, the hero couldn’t deny the fact that Wade actually sounded, and felt, sort of… _genuine_.

Peter opened his eyes, his face far too close to Wade’s to actually see anything, but finding comfort in the fact that he was there. The hero leaned back from the kiss, looking up at the bright, blue eyes that watched him back. Peter couldn’t help the blood from rushing to his reddening cheeks.

“You do know that I love you, don’t you?” Wade asked, easily prompting a timid nod from the brunette. The scarred man smiled and leaned up to give the calmed hero a kiss on the forehead. Peter felt the weight lift from his heavy heart. Even though it sounded as though Wade might have been dumping him, his actions now made the hero wonder if that was really the case. He did say that he wouldn’t ever dump him, and that he loved him.

But if that was so…

“Then…then if you’re not dumping me, why’d you wanna talk?” Peter muttered, his words quickly removing the grin from Wade’s face and replacing it with that same strange, indescribable look again. But being this close, Peter couldn’t help but see something he hadn’t seen upon looking at Wade from across the room.

Wade’s eyes looked a little… _nervous_.

The scarred man pulled his hand away from Peter’s hair and reached into his back pocket before pulling something out. He held his balled hand out in front of the hero’s face, hiding whatever might have been in there. Peter’s eyes glanced from the mercenary’s hand to his eyes, beyond confused.

“Ha! Well, this is awkward…” he muttered to himself. “I had been practicing all day, but now it’s primetime and I can’t remember shit…” Wade said chuckling weakly and confirming Peter’s suspicions. Wade must have been nervous. Peter had never seen a nervous Wade before…

“I just want you to get that I’m not breaking up with you. I don’t ever want to be without you, baby boy” Wade continued to insist, and earning another nod from the hero.

“And I want you to know that you’re more than just a boyfriend to me. You’re my _everything_. And I know it’s selfish of me, but…I wanna be your everything, too.”

“…you _are_ my everything…” Peter muttered quietly, earning a small smile from his boyfriend until that nervousness overtook his face once more.

“I…I uh, I don’t wanna ruin what we have. We’ve got a good thing goin’ on and I don’t wanna push you into something you don’t wanna do. So please, just…don’t say yes on my account. Trust me, I’ll get it. Waking up and looking at this face for the rest of your life isn’t exactly healthy. Not to mention I’m fucking insane. I’m a big responsibility, and need constant supervision. Like a puppy. A really sexy puppy, with guns! So just…please be sure about your answer, okay?”

Peter, as if on instinct, reached up to caress the side of Wade’s scarred face. Wade always talked about his face that way. But in all honesty, it really wasn’t as bad as the mercenary made it seem. Besides, Peter loved him, all of him, so such a thing hardly bothered him. Waking up by Wade’s side for the rest of his life wouldn’t really be a big deal…

W-wait…the rest of his life?

“But, if you really don’t find my face gagworthy, and you can stomach the occasional bullshit, and you have the patience to have me forever, will you…would you…?”

Peter didn’t realize that he had been holding his breath until he found himself gasping for air. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself again. He really didn’t. He nearly had a nervous breakdown just now because of a misunderstanding. But the way Wade was acting, and the way he tenderly clutched onto his hip, and the words he spoke, it all seemed like his boyfriend was trying to…to…

Peter’s suspicions were quickly confirmed when the mercenary finally unraveled his hand and revealed what was hiding there: a silver engagement band a row of diamonds running throughout the circumference of the ring, the words ‘baby boy’ engraved in a thin, cursive font on the inside.

He wasn’t sure exactly how long he stared at the piece of jewelry in Wade’s hand with his mouth wide open before his eyes shifted up to the nervous mercenary, the sight of his face quickly blurring as tears began to override his vision again.

“Marry me, Peter?”

The brunette found himself burying his face into Wade’s larger chest as he tried to control the flood of tears that streamed from his brown eyes. He could hardly believe it. Maybe he didn’t hear the mercenary right. Maybe this was a dream. Sure, Peter thought about marrying and living with Wade for the rest of his life, but, he never would have thought his boyfriend would be interested in that sort of thing.

And yet, as Peter turned his face to glance back at the mercenary’s hand that held his new ring, examining the band and all of its thoughtful details, there was no denying that this was actually happening. Wade wasn’t breaking up with him. He wasn’t angry with him. He was proposing!

As if Wade really needed to ask…

Peter looked up to the mercenary, his face more nervous than ever, and wrapped his arms around his neck. With his eyes still flooded with tears and his cheeks beet red, Peter grinned happily at his new fiancé before finally answering, saying, “What took you so long, dumbass?”

Wade’s face seem to instantly light up at the quiet words before it quickly disappeared into the crook of Peter’s neck. The hero could feel the mercenary’s body tremble as the man’s arms tightly wrapped around the brunette’s thin waist.

“Wade?” Peter asked, but Wade would not respond. The man was silent, uncharacteristically silent, and Peter wasn’t quite sure why. That was, until, he felt the warm drops of salt water trickle down his neck and wet the collar of his shirt. Peter stood completely still, in absolute shock. Wade was _crying_? He’d never seen that face before, either.

Out of sheer curiosity, Peter took Wade’s shoulders and pulled back on his tight hold, leaning back enough to get a good look at his fiancé’s face, and stared in awe at what he saw there. Wade was indeed quietly crying, but that comically wide grin that remained plastered on his face ensured the hero that they were certainly tears of joy. Peter smiled at the sight, enjoying the warm, cozy feeling it gave him on the inside, before sinking his delighted face back into his boyfriend’s chest, where he would happily return to every night for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> When you have to write a story for homework but you can't put smut in it because you'll freak the teacher out, this happens. I hoped you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
